Ab imo pectore
by Nessumo
Summary: ! Spoilers saison 3A. ! Quelque mois après le départ de Derek il semblerait qu'une ombre aussi sombre que celle projetée par Jennifer et le Nemeton s'abatte de nouveau sur Beacon Hills et une nouvelle meute qui peine à trouver ses marques. Et si cette force se jouait des peurs les plus profondes de la meute comme jamais personne ne l'avait encore fait? Sterek / Erisaac
1. Chp 1 The awakening

Ce fut la douleur qui la ramena à elle. Comme un coup de poing fulgurant dans l'estomac si violent qu'il lui en coupa la respiration. Elle s'assit instantanément, secouée par des hoquets incontrôlables. Il lui sembla qu'il se passait un temps fou avant qu'elle ne retrouve un souffle normal mais, enfin, elle pouvait inspirer et expirer à un rythme plus humain. Son cœur, en revanche, battait une chamade furieuse entre ses côtes, ne semblant pas vouloir se calmer. Fébrilement elle passa une main dans ses cheveux puis laissa ses doigts parcourir son visage. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant de concert avec sa mâchoire.

_Je suis... en vie ?_

Vu la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans chacun de ses membres il n'y avait aucuns doutes possibles... elle était bel et bien en vie.

C'est alors qu'elle eut l'ide de regarder tout autour d'elle. Des arbres, de la brume... Naturellement elle se trouvait dans la forêt. Naturellement ? Évitant de se demander pourquoi elle était aussi décontractée par rapport au fait de se trouver dans la forêt et visiblement en pleine nuit elle entreprit de se mettre debout. Ce fut une véritable épreuve, ses articulations craquants et crissant de ce fait, elle se demanda furtivement combien de temps il avait pu s'écouler depuis son « réveil ». Il faisait nuit noire et la forêt n'était pas des plus engageantes, pourtant elle n'avait pas peur. Son cœur qui battait la chamade n'était pas un baromètre de sa peur non, elle comprenait la raison de ce chambardement intérieur, comme un enfant comprend qu'il est réveillé après un long cauchemar : elle, elle venait de revenir à la vie. Son corps se remettait en marche, lentement mais sûrement.

Ce qui dominait son esprit était l'incompréhension. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de sa mort, Kali la jetant sur le sol froid de la voûte, son cœur ralentissant de plus en plus, son souffle se raréfiant... Oui elle se souvenait de chaque secondes de sa mort. Ce qui était d'ailleurs fort désagréable... cette souffrance et ce sentiment d'impuissance. Alors comment pouvait-elle se trouver là? Le cœur battant, humant l'air humide de la forêt ?

Refoulant un sanglot elle repassa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, c'était incroyablement perturbant et en même temps parfaitement grisant de se trouver là. D'être à nouveau. D'être.

Au bout d'un long moment à rester là, debout au beau milieu de la forêt, elle commença à sentir la morsure du froid lui saisir sa peau nue.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche sans forme et qui paraissait tout bonnement sans âges. Pieds nus et bras nus. Il lui suffirait de peu de temps avant de mourir de nouveau, frigorifiée. Elle décida de se mettre à marcher, choisissant une direction au hasard. Elle comprit qu'elle n'avait plus aucunes capacités, plus de super odorat ni d'incroyable sens de l'orientation... elle n'était plus qu'une humaine, tout juste revenue d'entre les morts. L'idée de ne plus être une louve l'effraya autant qu'elle la soulagea. Plus besoin d'avoir peur de blesser qui que ce soit, mais cette faiblesse... elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait supporter d'être faible à nouveau. Elle évoluait donc au petit bonheur la chance entre les ronces et les orties, priant pour tomber sur de gentils campeurs ou mieux... sur des siens. Enfin... de son ancienne meute.

Au bout d'un long moment son cœur reprit une cadence normale mais elle n'était pas plus avancée, et il fallait qu'elle admette qu'elle était totalement perdue.

« -Juste... parfait. » ronchonna-t-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle.

Non, décidément rien ne lui était familier. Et si elle continuait d'avancer sans savoir où aller elle allait finir par...

Un grand craquement la fit sursauter, on aurait dit le bruit que faisait une branche en s'écrasant au sol. Comme si elle avait ployée sous le poids de quelque chose... Cette fois ci son cœur se remit à battre avec force, quelque chose se trouvait peut-être dans les arbres à l'épier... à l'attendre. Elle tentait de se concentrer sur les hauteurs des arbres, d'apercevoir le moindre mouvement, mais rien, elle ne voyait rien. Il faisait beaucoup trop sombre. Aucuns bruits ne revint percer le silence dans les minutes qui suivirent et elle ne remarqua aucun mouvements suspects non plus. Elle prit alors une profonde inspiration pour se redonner une contenance.

_Tu perds les pédales... décidément ça ne te réussi pas de revenir d'entre les morts..._

Elle commença à reprendre sa marche quand un autre bruit, tout aussi reconnaissable la figea sur place. On respirait bruyamment derrière elle, d'une respiration qui n'avait vraiment rien... d'humain. Il se passa de longues secondes avant qu'elle ne décide de se retourner pour faire face à ce qui, sans aucuns doutes possibles à présent, la suivait. Ce qu'elle vit la tétanisa. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un humain en effet, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un loup non plus. A dire vrai elle n'aurait pas su dire ce dont il s'agissait. Une forme humaine mais rien ne ressemblait vraiment à un humain à part ça. Un visage flou, comme un reflet dans un miroir recouvert de buée, de très longs bras, si long que ses mains touchaient presque le sol alors qu'elle se tenait droite. Elle ne parvenait pas à discerner s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme.

La respiration de la chose devint sifflante, ressemblant à une plainte et elle tendit un de ses très longs bras vers la jeune fille tétanisée par la peur. Elle n'avait jamais rien affronter de pareil, même au plus fort de la transformation. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire... et sentait des gouttes de sueurs dégoulinants le long de son dos. Le bras de la chose l'atteindrai bientôt, elle ferma les yeux tout en reculant de quelques pas, instinctivement. Mais un autre grognement inhumain lui parvint dans son dos... quelles que soient ces choses, elles était plusieurs.

_Merde... merde merde merde._

Rouvrant les yeux elle étouffa un cri de stupeur et de terreur mêlée. Il y en avait au moins une dizaine qui l'encerclaient... elles n'avaient aucunes chances de s'en sortir !

« -Je ne veux pas mourir de nouveau... » gémit-elle des sanglots plein la voix.

Toutes les créatures levèrent leurs bras pour les tendre vers elle.

« -Non ! » hurla-t-elle complètement affolée.

Alors il se produisit quelque chose d'étonnant. Tandis que les doigts menaçants ne cessaient de s'approcher d'elle il lui sembla que son cri agit comme une bourrasque de vent qui les propulsa plusieurs mètres au loin. Comme si son hurlement avait eu la faculté de repousser ses ennemis. Cela eut l'effet d'une gifle sur elle et la sorti de son état de catatonie. Elle s'élança en dehors du cercle que formaient les créatures pour le moment désorientées et se mit à courir à toute jambes dans une direction totalement hasardeuse.

Son esprit était agité d'un grand nombre de question et son cœur s'était remis à battre follement entre ses côtes. Quelles pouvaient bien être ces créatures ? Que lui voulaient-elles ? Pourquoi était-elle revenue ?

Les questions qu'elle se posaient occupaient tant son esprit qu'elle ne vit pas la racine qui dépassait du sol. Son pieds s'y glissa subrepticement, la faisant s'écrouler face contre terre. Elle roula sur quelque mètres, à cause de l'élan, puis s'immobilisa, dos au sol, les bras et les jambes en croix. Elle avait le souffle court et se sentait à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Pourtant elle ne pleurait pas, trop secouée pour en éprouver un réel besoin. Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla duré l'éternité, mais qui n'avait dû durer que quelques secondes en réalité, elle se redressa à la force de ses bras, se sentant lourde de fatigue. Elle était gelée et encore plus désorientée. Elle avait sommeil et un milliard de question se bousculaient sous son crâne. Il fallait qu'elle quitte cette maudite forêt, oui, il le fallait. Ne voulant pas céder à l'envie de se remettre à courir sans savoir dans quelle direction -de toute évidence elle avait réussi à semer les créatures- elle inspira profondément, une seule fois, et se leva pour réfléchir un peu.

C'est alors qu'un bruit reconnaissable entre tous se fit entendre au loin. Le bruit d'un moteur en marche. Un voiture ! Elle était tombée près d'une route !

Toujours à moitié assommée par la chute et groggy de fatigue elle s'élança à toutes jambes vers le bruit de moteur. La route ne devait se trouver qu'à une centaine de mètres de là... si seulement elle parvenait à l'atteindre avant que la voiture ne...

Cette chute là fut tout aussi inattendue que la première. Elle n'avait pas remarquer qu'elle s'était élancée tout droite vers une pente raide, à cause de l'obscurité ambiante. Elle dégringola et roula comme une poupée désarticulée sur plus de cinquante mètre. Elle prenait de la vitesse en roulant, entraînant avec elle un bon paquet de branches et de feuilles mortes. A peine quelque secondes plus tard son corps inerte débarqua sur le bitume glacé de la route et roula encore un peu jusqu'à s'échouer, joue contre le tarmac. Elle était encore consciente mais n'était plus que douleur. Sa tête lui tournait violemment et la lançait plus que tout autre chose. Son estomac se contracta brutalement et elle vomit une bile extrêmement âcre. Elle n'avait pas la force de se redresser, elle n'entendait plus rien d'autre qu'un fort vrombissement et son cœur qui ralentissait... ralentissait...

_Revenir pour finir comme ça. Bravo ma vieille... _

Si seulement elle avait pu se redresser elle aurait pu constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une voiture mais d'une motocross, qui ne l'avait éviter que de justesse alors qu'elle apparaissait au milieu de la route par surprise. Mais sa vision s'obscurcissait de plus en plus et alors qu'elle sombrait lentement dans l'inconscient le conducteur de la moto se précipitait vers elle.

Il s'agenouillait près du corps inerte, dont une des deux jambes formait un angle tout simplement inhumain, et en reconnaissant le profil de l'adolescente son sang se figea.

Erica. Erica Ryes gisait là, étendue au milieu de la route, salement amochée mais si il se concentrait un peu il pouvait percevoir les battements faibles mais régulier de son cœur.

Erica était en vie.


	2. Chap 2 Dream

C'était une pièce sombre, il n'en discernait même pas les murs. Il devait pourtant bien y en avoir, des murs, pour qu'il se sente aussi oppressé... Tout ce qu'il comprenait c'était qu'il se trouvait assis sur une chaise assez confortable, mais qu'il ne devait pas s'en lever, sous de peine de... sous peine de quoi d'ailleurs ? Sentant le ridicule de la situation il voulu se lever mais deux mains à la poigne ferme le maintinrent assit. Il grogna. Peur et contrariété mêlée.

« -Shhh... » lui murmura une voix qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement au creux même de son oreille.

Le souffle tiède sur sa peau lui flanqua un violent frisson.

Derek.

Ses mains glissèrent de ses épaules le long de ses bras, jusqu'aux poignets qu'elles enserrèrent avec une certaine poigne. Il sentait le torse de Derek plaquer contre ses épaules et le nœud qui nouait ses entrailles s'étrécit un peu plus. Il avait du mal à respirer, la bouche sèche et pourtant il ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre de la seule façon qu'il connaissait :

« -Hey Derek je... »

Mais le loup le fit taire d'un coup de langue de la base de son cou jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille qu'il mordilla. Il se tut d'un coup, comme par magie, avec une grande difficulté à déglutir. Derek avait son nez qui lui chatouillait la nuque et ses mains qui tenaient toujours fermement ses poignets jusqu'à lui faire mal. Il aurait voulu se défendre, faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais il s'en trouvait totalement incapable. Le nez de Derek trouva son chemin jusqu'à son autre oreille et il senti nettement la langue de celui-ci lui chatouiller le lobe. Il frissonna à nouveau, totalement décontenancé :

« -Stiles ? » lui susurra la voix virile du loup.

Il ne pouvait pas répondre, il se sentait trop prit au piège.

« -Répond à ton téléphone... »

_Quoi ?_

Non non non, même s'il se sentait prit au piège il ne ressentait pas l'envie que ça s'arrête...

Mais le thème de Dark Vador emplie la pièce et la poigne de Derek se desserra aussitôt... Laissant Stiles esseulé, dans son lit, dans sa chambre.

_Un rêve._

Totalement sonné par la vivacité des sensations qu'il venait d'éprouver l'adolescent mit un temps fou à émerger des brumes de son fantasme. Le thème de Dark Vador finit par se taire, l'interlocuteur devant tomber sur sa messagerie. Stiles poussa un profond soupire et se passa fébrilement la main sur le visage, frottant ensuite vigoureusement ses paupières. Derek Hale. Ça n'était pas son premier rêve où il se trouvait... entreprenant mais force était de lui admettre que c'était plutôt déconcertant. La sonnerie reprit, presque aussitôt s'être tue.

Stiles risqua un coup d'œil à son réveil et remarqua qu'il était près de deux heures. Scott. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Il attrapa d'une main lourde et pataude son smartphone qui vibrait de plus bel sur la table de nuit, vérifia le nom qui s'y affichait.

_Bingo_.

Il décrocha et aussitôt bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire :

« -Hey quoi de neuf mec ? Justement j'étais en train de penser à toi, me dire que j'adorerai avoir de tes nouvelles genre... en plein milieu de la nuit. »

A l'autre bout du fil Scott paru ne pas percevoir le sarcasme :

« -Stiles il faut que tu me rejoignes... et vite. »

Le jeune homme perçu une certaine angoisse dans la voix de son meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore foutu ?

Il avisa son réveil, l'heure tardive et se rappela que son père dormait en ce moment même comme une bûche et qu'il aurait fallu un cor de chasse pour le tirer du sommeil.

« -Okay... » grommela-t-il, résigné. « Dis moi juste où tu te trouve et j'accourrais sur mon vaillant destrier. »

« -A la sortie de la ville, sur la D4 près de la forêt. Fais vite mec. »

Il avait raccrocher, ne laissant pas à Stiles le temps de répliquer. Celui-ci jeta son téléphone au loin sur le lit, dépité. Il avait l'intention de se dépêcher, de plus la voix de Scott ne lui disait rien qui vaille, mais ces foutus rêves ne voulaient pas quitter son esprit. Ca n'était pas une première, en général ça lui arrivait de rêver de Derek une ou deux fois la semaine. S'il avait à nouveau confiance en l'engeance psychologique il entendrait sûrement des choses comme « remords de ne pas avoir envoyer vraiment bouler cet abruti d'alpha/oméga avant qu'il ne se casse pour de bon » ou « obsession névrotique quant au sujet d'une activité sexuelle inexistante ». En bref il se doutait que ses rêves voulaient simplement le punir de ne pas avoir eu les couilles d'envoyer balader ce crétin fini de Derek Hale qui avait mis les vies d'à peu près toute les personnes auxquelles il tenait pour une partie de jambe en l'air avec ce foutu Darach... Son père, Scott, Lydia et les autres. Ils avaient tous failli y passer à cause des erreurs de Monsieur je-me-sentais-seul.

Stiles soupira lourdement, son ventre se tordant dans tous les sens. Aux bords de la crise de nerfs -comme à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait de ce genre de rêve- il poussa un grognement et s'extirpa de son lit. Sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière il enfila ce qui lui tomba sous la main à toute vitesse, récupéra son téléphone et , le plus silencieusement possible, entreprit de quitter la maison. Son père ronflait comme un sonneur, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Même si John Stilinski était maintenant bien au fait de tout ce qui concernait les loups garous et autres joyeusetés, Stiles se refusait à l'impliquer tant que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Donc, à la dernière pleine lune, l'équipe humaine, seulement constituée de Stiles, Lydia et Deaton, avait du se charger de contenir Isaac et Scott qui avaient visiblement très envie tous les deux de rendre une visite impromptue à Alison. Bref, Stiles était soulagé de pouvoir en discuter avec son père mais voilà, il ne voulait pas le mettre en danger, et quoi qu'ai fait Scott ça ne sentait pas vraiment comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire une balade de santé. Enfilant ses chaussures à la hâte un frisson le parcouru depuis sa nuque jusqu'à son oreille.

« -Raaaah ! » grommela-t-il en se frottant la nuque.

Il attrapa ses clés de voiture et fila, évitant soigneusement de s'avouer que c'était sûrement le premier rêve où il n'avait pas eu envie de se réveiller.

La nuit était incroyablement sombre, de gros nuages obscurcissant le ciel en voilant la Lune et les étoiles, la lumière des phares de la jeep n'éclairait pas bien loin, aussi en rejoignant la D4 Stiles ralenti pour ne rater Scott. Il repéra la moto de son ami garée sur le bas côté et... un peu plus loin, Scott qui lui faisait signe. Il avait l'air considérablement effrayé.

Stiles gara la jeep sans en éteindre les phares et alla à la rencontre de Scott :

« -Loin de moi l'idée de détester nos petits rendez-vous nocturnes mec mais... j'aimerai bien comprendre le délire là. »

Une fois de plus Scott n'assimila pas le sarcasme, saisissant Stiles par le coude et l'entraînant un peu plus loin. La lumière des phares l'éclairait parfaitement, son corps gisait au sol, ses jambes pliées en un angle effroyable : une jeune fille.

« -Oh putain Scott ! »

Le cri lui avait échappé alors qu'il se sentait tétanisé :

« -C'est pas moi qu'il fallait appeler merde ! C'était le 911 ! »

Mais Scott affermi sa prise sur le bras de son ami et le força à approcher du corps :

« -Viens voir. » lui dit-il simplement.

Stiles se laissa faire, approchant avec dégoût le corps tordu. Quand ils le contournèrent l'adolescent senti une chape de plomb lui tomber au creux de l'estomac :

« -Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel... »

Au même moment, dans les profondeurs de la forêt, les créatures sans visages semblaient se rassembler. Format un cercle elles tendirent leurs longs bras droit devant elles, comme pour toucher quelque chose d'invisible. C'est alors que le ciel s'assombrit, les étoiles et la Lune disparaissant d'un même coup. Un fort vent se mit à siffler avec force, ébranlant l'équilibre des créatures qui se mirent à chanceler sans pour autant tomber. Puis, semblant naître d'un tourbillon de feuilles mortes causées par le vent, apparue une adolescente au milieu de cercle de mains tendues. Brune, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, l'air d'une très grande fragilité. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, alors qu'elle se remettait à respirer avec difficultés, les créatures posèrent leurs mains sur sa peau nue, grognant en cœur une étrange litanie.

Le souffle court, une expression d'horreur sur le visage, la jeune fille n'eut pas même le temps de hurler que toutes les créatures fondirent sur elle.


End file.
